Pyrobird
Ignus Genetrix Aves The Ignus Genetrix Aves or more commonly named the pyrobird is essentially the genetic 'mother' of all the avian ignus species. Despite bearing similarities to some extremely aggressive tf2-nimals only one sub species of them actually attack on for the sake of attacking. Habitats Pyrobirds can live anywhere that has at least one good perch (CTF harvest) and rill roost there until prey come under their roosts. To avoid this amazing species look up before entering buildings and think before you shoot. Special Traits Apart from the fact that they can change from flying to attacking at an incredible rate the main astounding thing about these birds is how they fly. Somehow they have evolved to 'explode' their spit mid air and using that blast to leap incredible distances. Using these extremely dangerous maneuvers to get to places means that when they do get close to you they will be close to dead so attacking back could result in killing. Behaviour They will roost and wait until prey come up. If no prey is about then they will get into groups and search on the ground, if still no prey s found then they will try and find the nearest hoovy or breadganeer nest. If STILL no food is found then they will enter hibernation until a suitible prey comes near and wakes them. During the night they will roost and during the day they will hunt, choose a new roost or hibernate. Subspecies The Pydgeon Their behaviour depends on the subspecies. The first type researched is the hardest to find but the easeist to survive near, the pydgeon. The pydgeon is a high flying wonder who will always get behind the opposing kit of pydgeons. Like most of the Ignus species they can breathe fire but for some reason choose not to use it. Most of the time they are trying to get up to the highest roost. If this is for dominance or survivability is unknown but the height of the nests sometimes seem to affect the hirake of them. The magpyro This species seems to be a protective and territorial varient of the pydgeon sometimes even holding their young in birdcages on top of their heads. This is possibly a way of seeing just how much ignus has evolved and learned how to use our scraps for its nest. Possibly we could use this research to tame more than just pyrosharks. As long as you bring along some scrap metal they will remain friendly and perhaps become friends with you (must check further) unless you have a death wish you will never attack one of them or steal from them. Altough their feathers and beaks are the most prized in the lands even the bravest of hunters (gibuses) will wait until a member is seperated from their group. The pyrikeet The pyrikeet is a freak of nature, somehoe bonding with pyrovision it has become a flame spitting merciless being with no compassion for enyone except for other pyrikeets. Only once has the pyro vision been removed with a difficult surgery and a couple of ubercharges to make sure it doesn't die during the most difficlut moments it becomes a loyal and fearsome warrior but it does gain a sense of remorse. The pydguin Possibly the most tame of these birds. it will ofton flutter around trying to as with this species 'spit jump' but to no avail. As they grow older they will know not to try to because it is stupid and will not work. An easy way to indentifie these birds is to look at them huddling and telling their young to give up. They heads are pure white almost looking skeletel, thier bodies are almost pure red with parts of white in them becausee like the young, the adults are dumb and will try to 'dye' some bits of their fur but this does not work and their numbers are dwindiling dangerously. Requirements: Degreaser or Stock Flamethrower Detonator Backscratcher Category:Pyro TF2-nimals